


come eat with me

by ontheoppositeside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, but you can take it however you want, it's not really slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheoppositeside/pseuds/ontheoppositeside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Calum5SOS come eat with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	come eat with me

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's soo short but I did it and I thought I'd post. *shrug*
> 
> Basically what the summary says. Goddamn it Cake. :( 
> 
> I'd link you to the tweet but Idk how to do that yet.

Calum is fixing his hair, eyes squinting at his reflection. _Should he style it this way?_ He thinks pushing his hair up with his fingers. _Or this way?_ He thinks as he flattens it with his hands. He laughs and sticks his tongue at himself. He’s just so giddy. (Later he’ll want to throw up and run miles at the same time). Today is going to be a huge day! One of the biggest in his eighteen years of living. It’s like no matter what he and the boys accomplish one day, the day after that seems to bring so much more. It’s always quite breath taking.

Calum had tweeted a few minutes ago that he’s ready for this. Ready to give the best show he can possibly can. _He was born ready,_ he’d tell anyone if they asked him.

Just as he’s spiking up some parts of his hair, his phone rings with a notification that one of the boys has tweeted. What boy? That’s always a surprise. He opens up the tweet and stares. That sneaky little bastard! Luke knows he (Calum) can’t say no when he (Luke) has announced their plans to the whole universe!!! (Well not the whole universe but sometimes it feels like the whole world is up on his face about what he does or doesn’t do).

He’s about to tweet a response when his phone rings with the sound of a text. He smirks as he opens it, already knowing who it is and what he is has texted.

“sorry babe  
im just raellllyyy HUNGRY and Michaels still sleeping and Ash disappred  
Eat with me PLEASE?”

Calum twists around so his back is facing the mirror. He half sits/ half leans on the bathroom counter.

“Ok.”

Later he’ll need someone to come off the high of rocking his ass off in front of so many people.


End file.
